The Garden
by Marsje13
Summary: You're on your way to get berries, but then you run into Loki and the sparks are almost visible. One shot LokixOC


I'm walking down the streets of Asgard, trying to find the right store, all those streets look like each other. Suddenly I see a dozen of Imperial guards walking around as if they lost someone. I dash into an alleyway so they won't see me but I can still listen to their conversation. "...Why did we have to lose the Prince?! The queen will have us decapitated if we can't find him today! If only he was more like his brother Thor..." Wow, so they can't find Loki? Well, I'm not surprised he is the Trickster God after all and I would want to get away then as well if people would say I should look more like my sister. I should get going, I really need to find those rare berries for my potion.

As I'm about to walk forward, away from the alley, someone suddenly runs into the alley and bumps straight into me. I lose my balance and fall backwards with that person on top of me. "Ouch! Can't you watch where you're going?!" I say, irritated. I look up right into two green eyes I immediately recognise. "I-I'm so sorry your Highness! I didn't know it was you. Forgive me for saying something like that to you!" I look away embarrassed, I can't believe I said that to Loki! of all people, why did I have to bump into him?! I've had a crush on him since I was twelve, he's just so good looking and I know every woman here in Asgard has her eyes on him, so I knew I could forget that I would ever meet him. And then this happens, he knocks me to the ground and I get angry at him. Could I ruin it even more?!

I can hear him chuckle and I look up, "I'm sorry, it's me who is at fault here. I should've indeed watched where I was going. I'm sorry I knocked over such a beautiful woman, such as yourself. But I was in a hurry to get away from the guards who are trying to find me and bring me back to the palace. I just can't deal with another rant from Father about how I should be more like Thor and how I should behave more like the prince that I am. And I shouldn't bother you with this, sorry." I look at him with big eyes, the only thing going through my mind right now is OMG HE SAID I'M BEAUTIFUL THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! But of course, I couldn't say that so I just smile and say, "Don't worry about it, you can talk to me all you want if that means I can listen to your beautiful voice. And I just said that out loud, didn't I? Oh goodness, this is so embarrassing..." He grins mischievously and gets up. As he sticks his hand out, I take it and he pulls me up. But as he pulls me up I lose my balance and fall right against him.

Loki catches me and lifts me up over his shoulder. "He-hey what are you doing?! I know you're the Prince but put me down this instant!" "Yeah that's not going to happen, darling, you look far too precious to do that." I start to blush even though I'm panicking already. Loki walks towards the palace and for some reason, no one has seen us so far even though we are walking in plain sight, it's obvious that he's using his magic. Just before we go into the palace, he goes to the left, into the garden. He keeps walking and I already stopped resisting, knowing that it wouldn't do any good anyway. He stops in front of a large tree with branches full of small oval leaves that almost hit the ground, so you could hide in between those branches and no one would see you. He puts me down gently and I straighten my skirt. "Thank you for FINALLY putting me down. But.. uh... where are we?" Loki chuckles, "We're in the palace garden. And this tree has been my best hiding place his I was young. And now I want to hide here, together with you. The moment I bumped into you there was something about, something I hadn't felt in a long, long time. And now I know what it is, so come with me, please." He shoves some of the branches aside, showing the big open spot with the tree trunk in the middle.

Mesmerized by the colours and scents and everything else I walk forward, in between the branches. Loki smiles and follows me, he snaps his fingers and suddenly there's a blanket for two persons on the grass and a basket, probably full of food. "Please, sit down," he says, his hand gesturing to the blanket. I do as he says and I sit down on the blanket and he sits down next to me. He grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes. "The moment I saw you, I fell in love with you, your beauty, your stubbornness, your curiosity, your clumsiness, your awkwardness, your voice, your eyes, your everything. And I would love it, more than anything, if you became my queen." He kisses my hand as he says this and it makes me speechless.

Never has a guy acknowledged my existence and if they did, they only used me to get better themselves. And now, when I have the worst first impression, this guy, the Prince, not only sees I exist but he also says I mean so much to him already, after knowing each other not even a day. Loki, the person I've had a crush on since I was twelve, who should've been out of my reach, loves me. This is the best thing ever happened to me, and I can't even say anything now! "I-... I've had a crush on you since I was little, this is the moment I've been dreaming of, hoping it would ever happen and here we are... I love you too, Loki, I love you with whole my heart and I always will!" Loki smiles the purest, truest smile I've ever seen and suddenly he leans closer and kisses me. If I wasn't sitting right now, he would've swept me off my feet altogether. I kiss him back and the rest of the day and night we spent there together, underneath the tree, away from all the others, just the two of us. It was the best day of my life and many days like this followed, together with Loki.


End file.
